Start Anew
by Cross77
Summary: After the events of season three, Roy attempts to live a normal life. However, the appearance of a new vigilante in Blüdhaven might be enough to convince him that there's no use running from who he is in his bones. (One-shot)


**AN: A quick one-shot for my favorite Arrow character. This takes place after the events of season three, and may eventually become part of a larger fanfiction, but I'm unsure yet. Also, if you enjoy this, please consider checking out my other fanfiction, _Angels Fall._**

* * *

Roy William Harper Junior thought that it would be easier to start anew. But it wasn't as simple as it seemed. Sure, his job as a mechanic gave him a decent amount of money. He even had a nice apartment to come home to after work. But every time he saw a crime in progress, he found it difficult to look the other way knowing he could put a stop to it. Every time he saw a crime in progress, he grew angrier at himself for not stepping in. As each day went by, his fingers itched to pull back on an invisible bowstring.

He even had friends who weren't criminals. _Shocking, right?_ But he was nowhere near as close to them as he was Team Arrow. And, as the days went on, he realized why. Oliver, Laurel, Diggle, Felicity, Thea…they were his family. They were the first people in years who guided him in a positive direction. They were the ones who helped him see that he too could be a good person.

His thoughts were what prompted him to move toward, instead of away from, a mugging. However, he didn't need to intervene. Before he could reach the area, a black blur with a blue symbol on his chest launched into the fight. He moved fluidly, striking the man holding a knife with an escrima stick. Roy watched as the man flicked a switch on the other stick, jamming it into the final opponent's neck and shocking him.

When both his adversaries hit the floor, the person turned to stare at him, as if studying him, before sprinting away.

* * *

The mysterious person's appearance had Roy's thoughts in a spiral. The media had nicknamed the man, who had made several appearances since that day, Blüdhaven's Finest. Roy was, to say the least, impressed. The person definitely had training and experience, meaning this wasn't his first rodeo with crime.

Watching the slightly blurry clips the media had gotten made Roy miss his days as a vigilante. Slowly but surely, he began to want to return to that life. _But should I go back to Team Arrow?_ Last he had heard, Oliver and Felicity had practically drove off into the sunset together. That left Laurel, Thea, and Digg to defend Starling City. Even if he wanted to return to Starling, which he really did, Roy Harper was dead. Anybody in the Glades, and the majority of the police force, would make him in a second.

 _So, what do I do now?_

* * *

The next time he saw the man, Roy was being held at gunpoint.

The mugger was, to put it lightly, an idiot. He hadn't even backed up to a considerable range, making it easier for Roy to disarm him. He grasped the man's wrist, directing the gun away from himself and twisting. Finger still in the trigger guard, his assailant hollowed in agony when it broke. As if on cue, an escrima stick clocked the thug in the back of the head, finishing him off.

Roy glanced up just as the man began his retreat. "Wait!"

Sighing, Roy sprinted after him, but was unable to keep up for long. His target escaped him after scaling a building and disappearing.

 _Guess that's what I get for going so long without chasing down a criminal._

* * *

"Jason," said his coworker, Theo.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he pushed himself out from underneath a convertible. "What's up?" asked Roy.

"Got a guy looking for you. He's in the corner of the shop."

Roy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He give you a name?"

"Nope."

Roy nodded. "Thanks."

Making his way to the back of the auto repair shop, he rested a hand on his pocket knife. He spotted a raven-haired person around his age wearing a black leather jacket. His build was that of an acrobat with lean, long muscles. Cautiously, Roy approached him.

The person smiled. "Roy Harper?"

His blood ran cold as the words reached his ears. Slowly and as inconspicuous as he could, he began to slide the knife out of his pocket. "Who's asking?"

The stranger extended a hand, which Roy hesitated to take.

"Come on," the man said, rolling his eyes. "Put the knife back in your pocket."

 _How the hell did he know?_ Keeping his eyes trained on the still unnamed person, he let go of the knife, feeling as it sank into his pocket. He shook the man's hand, making sure to keep his other hand at the ready in case he needed to fight.

"You gonna tell me who you are?" asked Roy.

"Dick Grayson." Dick leaned in. "Blüdhaven's Finest."

"Bullshit," said Roy, disbelieving.

 _This is the guy who's been saving people for the last few weeks?_

Dick pulled open the right side of his jacket, revealing an escrima stick that looked identical to that of the vigilante. "Dead serious. If you ask me though, Blüdhaven's Finest is a silly name. I prefer Nightwing."

"What…what do you want with me?"

Dick laughed, putting an arm around him, which caused him to jump. "Relax. I'm assembling a group of skilled individuals. I'd like you to join."

This was it. This was the chance he had been waiting for. Maybe he couldn't return to his family, but he could definitely do this. As long as he stayed away from Starling, no one should be able to find out his identity. Thinking back on the last couple of weeks, it really wasn't a tough call.

"I'm in."

Dick smiled brightly, leaning closer. "Good. Welcome to the Titans."


End file.
